Even after demons
by Sapphire123456
Summary: after 3 years of learning all a demon needs to know ciel steps into the human world again and make his first ever contract but to everyone's surprise she isn't who they thought she was...


**I don't own any characters except mine and my friends o.c's so hope you enjoy this it took quite a while but I finished my first story...**

**chapter 1. A feast for two**

ciel was running through the woods, it was night and sliithers of moon light made the forst look georgous, but it all looked the same to ciel for he had been roming these parts for over 3 and a half years now, for as we all know he was now a demon. suddenly a sound came from afar. a lovely sound that was like an angel singing in sadness. 'wait an angel?' ciel though for now he was a demon angel's were his sworn enemy's. he followed this perticular sound to a mansion in the countryside hills about a mile away from where he was pondering about. when he amerged from the forest he saw a girl on a balcony singing a song of sadness and sorrow, he couldn't recognise this girl but by her figue he could tell she was very beautiful. her blonde hair flowing in the wind and her crisp white night gown was just happily sitting above her knees. he couldn't see her face for her shadow was clouding it. "STOP SINGING" a fierce but noble gruff voice came from the down stairs, it was quite an angry voice but with a touch of pride to his daughters amazing voice. suddenly the figure was inside and the lights had been turned off, with this, ciel saw her window still open and decided to have a peep inside...

when he got inside this girl was tossing and turning in her bed like she was having a nightmare "no!" she muttered under her breath " don't go! please i beg of you why did you have to go away..." her voice faded out and her face was bured into her pillow which was now wet from all the crying she had done. the door creaked open and a maid came in as ciel jumped out of sight outside the door. it was paula! lady elizabeth's maid but this could not be, lizzy couldn't sing or could she? he never really paided attention to his x-fiance she was now his x- because he was supposed to be dead!" oh dear my lady your in such the state arn't you." she cooed softly to the sleeping beauty " if only you could smile thopugh" as soon as paula had said this he thought he knew it wasn't lizzy for she was always smiling and giggling actually ciel was quite envious to her for that laughter and spirit. he watched as paula straightened some cloths bidded her lady good night and went out after locking the windows tightly. ciel had decided he was to find out who this mystery girl was and so watched her from a view for days but she never went out, never really showed her face and always had nightmares at night. that was until the week after that, where she got dressed in her usual puffy black and blue dress. just as she'd finished paula came in " are you ready my lady" " do you know what paula i had another mightmare last night except i was a doll and that time he didn't save me like the other time at the lake or at the party, infact he stood there and watched me die" the girl looked to the roof ignoring what her maid had just said " funny isn't it because the day he died i was watching him in that ball room.. his eyes were different and i knew he was going not as in somewhere but aas in death" paula's face dropped "come my lady let's please not talk about this especially with your birthday coming up" her face lit up again " you'll be sixteen" the girl turned around, she had some material covering her face like a shwal" oh yes sixteen i forgot my parents lied about my age three years ago and only just told me now!" anger filled the air and with that they went out into a carrage she was holding a half white and half black rose along with 3 red ones. "spying are we my lord" sebastian startled ciel massively " who's the unlucky girl may i ask? will you finally make a contract with someone? you do know i need to eat as well." as he said this the word contract repeted in his head over and over again untill he replyed"actually i will sebastian and this will be a feast for 2"he exclaimed giving a melishious grin to his trustworthy butler. the next day he thought about his approch on things should he transform or not? should he explain the rules or not? this was quite hard for ciel with it being his first time making an actual contract since being a demon over 3 years ago. ciel was now seventeen and was qutie the strapping young man, every women's dream with his soft broken voice and strong musles but not overdoing it. but there was one thing different about him... you guessed it he is a demon, a demon about to make their first ever contract!

**sorry it's so short but this is my first one and more chapters are on their way!**


End file.
